


Christmas Shopping - Day 2 + Day 8

by mycitruspocket



Series: My-Citrus-Pocket’s Advent Calendar 14/15 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>„Oh come on, it’s not that bad, is it?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Not that bad? Look at all these people, there must be thousands of them! I’m not getting out of the car, Gregory.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Shopping - Day 2 + Day 8

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally posting my last year's Fic Advent Calendar here, all cleaned up and betaed now, thanks to my lovely friend Erasmus_Jones. Originally posted [here on my blog](http://my-citrus-pocket.tumblr.com/post/106143511528/my-fic-advent-calendar-2014-masterpost).
> 
> Thanks to thatgeekyviolinist for the nice prompt.

„Oh come on, it’s not that bad, is it?”

“Not that bad? Look at all these _people_ , there must be thousands of them! I’m not getting out of the car, Gregory.”

“You promised me.”

“I’m aware of that and I apologise. This is simply… I don’t even have words for this madness which I hope is reason enough for you to do the Christmas shopping on your own. Oh no, stop that! Don’t pout like that, I’m not falling for these tricks of yours today. We could have had an enjoyable time doing all of this online, I even offered to do it naked in bed with you and you still refused.”

“Yeah, because I thought this would be a fun thing to do together. Um, I mean, not that being naked in bed with you isn’t fun, don’t get me wrong, but I’m just not the type for online shopping and you know that. I like to see and touch what I buy, not just click on something.”

“You could have seen and touched other things, though.”

“Woah, Mycroft! I’m on an important quest here and you better not distract me like that.”

“Or what?”

“Or I won’t get you anything for Christmas.”

“Oh. You wouldn’t.”

“Make me.”

“Fine. I’m going with you under one condition.”

“That would be?”

“You’ll give me a foot massage when we get home and join me in a hot bath afterwards.”

“Hmm, foot rub and bathing, let me count. I could be wrong, but that’s two things, actually.”

“Oh Gregory, please don’t be so pedantic. Do we have a deal?”

“Deal. I’ll even buy you a hot chocolate if you behave nicely, love.”

“That would lighten my mood immensely.”

“ _Only_ if you behave, you hear me? No complaining. Right, now give me a kiss and then get your lovely bum out of the car!”

*

“Put that down, Gregory!”

“What? Don’t look so disgusted, you’re spoiling all the fun! I thought I could wear these fluffy antlers at your family’s Christmas Dinner. They would go nicely with this reindeer jumper, don’t you think?”

“Not with me in the same room, no. Besides, my father would be much too delighted seeing you dressed like that.”

“Oh great, does he like ugly Christmas jumpers? I’m getting him one of these then.”

“Don’t you dare! He’d like it so much he’d actually wear it – believe me - and I fear so would you. I simply forbid you to buy something so ridiculous.”

“You seriously think you can forbid me from doing things, Mycroft?”

“Well, obviously I can’t because it seems as though you are taking all of this to the counter.”

“I am, yes. You said your father would like it, for me that’s the whole point of a Christmas gift, so he’ll get one from me. I think your dad and I will get along very well.”

“I’m afraid you will, yes.”

“Be nice or there won’t be any hot chocolate at the end of our shopping trip for you, remember?”

“Yes, dear…”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by thatgeekyviolinist: Greg makes Mycroft go Christmas shopping with him.
> 
> I originally wrote them for two separate days, but I wanted to post them together here.


End file.
